


Nowhere to go（无处可逃）

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #私设newt是个天生摄魂取念者，并且家人不知道#Newt并未被霍格沃茨开除而是顺利毕业





	1. Newt是天生摄魂取念者

斯卡曼德家的孩子一直都保有其鲜明的个性，让人非常容易辨识出来。大儿子忒休斯·斯卡曼德可以说是个天生的领导者，他拥有强大的魔法能力，稍显古板却又带点自负，但这都不影响他对家人的关爱。小儿子纽特·斯卡曼德则显得更加与众不同，他受母亲的影响喜欢上了神奇动物，饲养它们，与它们交流成为了他最大的兴趣，但是促成他不喜欢与人交际不仅仅是因为着迷于神奇动物，而是因为他是个天生的摄魂取念者，这件事连纽特身边最亲近的人都不知晓。

在纽特还未入学前，他随时随地读取到思想的对象仅限于自己的母亲，都是些无伤大雅的内容。暑假哥哥回家时他会相对更苦恼些，因为忒休斯的思维像空气般无处不在，他甚至能在其中感受到一丝爱意。

可一旦纽特需要出现在公共场合他就会出现意识恍惚的状态，他不知道要如何处理那些思维，就像是别人把一大堆垃圾塞在你脑袋里的感觉，让人涨得难受。纽特渐渐开始抵触社交，他不愿看有些或虚伪或厌恶你的人堆着笑脸和你交往，他更愿意关上门和家里的鹰头马身有翼兽玩耍并翱翔天空。

斯卡曼德夫人为此担心自己的小儿子是不是个哑炮，直到纽特11岁生日时收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书才安下了一直悬着的心。纽特觉得母亲的担心是多余的，尽管自己在魔法上的天赋全在对待神奇动物上了。

可上魔法学校的头一个月对纽特来说是痛苦的，那就像把一个怕水的人扔在大海里一样，无助、恐慌、窒息感扑面而来，这导致他每天脸色都很差。赫奇帕奇院长曾询问过纽特怎么回事，他都以摇了摇浅褐色的脑袋作为回答，纽特并不认为精通草药学的斯普劳特教授能帮助到他。

直到这一切从第六周周二上午的黑魔法防御术课程上发生了变化。

那天邓布利多教授先要求大家翻书熟记那几个等会儿需要练习的保护咒，课堂上所有人都在认真预习，整个教室里安静得鸦雀无声。突然，纽特感受到有一个思维正从他的背脊慢慢往上爬，爬进他的脑袋。这股思维强大到让人震撼，是纽特出生到现在都从未见过的，虚幻的思维甚至生出了具体的形象，像烙印般刻在他脑子里，那是个穿着讲究、有着一头齐肩金发的男人。

他抬头望向四周，除了坐在讲台边上注意到他的邓布利多教授以外，并没有人把视线从书上挪开，而那股思维也突然消失不见了。

这太奇怪了。

待纽特想继续之前被打断的学习时，它又悄然出现，并开始变本加厉，不停地在他脑海里打转，像是有精灵在你耳边窃窃私语，它们一直重复着同一个名字“盖勒特·格林德沃”！

纽特捂住耳朵试图摆脱掉那些声音，可这并没有带来什么效果，反而让耳语声越来越响、越来越尖锐，仿佛魔杖用力在金属表面上来回刮动发出的刺耳声，这远远超出了他所能承受的范围。

“Stop！格林德沃！”纽特猛地站起身踢翻了椅子大喊道，把在场所有人都吓了一跳，尤其是邓布利多。

“纽特！”莉塔扯了扯他的袍子担忧得望着他，刚刚她就察觉到同桌的不对劲，没想到他会有那么过激的动作。

“你们继续。”邓布利多安抚其它受到惊吓的学生后放下原来手中的书本向讲台下的纽特走去，经过他身边时拍了拍他的肩膀，“跟我来办公室。”

邓布利多教授的办公室里整齐摆放着各种魔法物品，就和他为人一样井井有条。他走到办公桌前坐下，双臂交叉抱着自己。

“从什么时候开始的？”眼前的小男孩看起来脸色很不好，一副担惊受怕的样子。

“一直都有。”纽特不敢看教授的脸，只得盯着自己的皮鞋，“从出生时就有。”

“没有和家人说过吗？”

纽特摇了摇头，他不敢说。都说天生的摄魂取念者是被诅咒的人，在家人眼中他已经够古怪了，不想再让他们把自己当怪物看。

“如果你愿意，我可以教你一些简单的魔咒屏蔽掉一些非指向性的思维。”邓布利多站起身绕到了办公桌后面。

“真的吗？”男孩眼中突然有了光芒，从不知还能有可以解决这种困扰的方法，这让他有了希望。

“真的，但仅仅是非指向性的。”教授慢慢解释道，“如果对方想的人就是你，那你无论如何都能听到他的心声。可那些无关紧要的，比如今天要吃什么，这本书好不好看这样和你完全无关的思维是可以屏蔽的。”

“那什么时候开始？教授。”纽特显得有些迫不及待。

“今天就可以，以后每天放学后到我办公室来报道。”邓布利多从书架上抽了一本书，“但关于格林德沃，你能帮我保守这个秘密吗？”

“那个金发男人？”他不确定地问。

“对，就是他。”邓布利多惊讶于前面在课堂上对于盖勒特的想念居然强烈到能让摄魂取念者直接看到。

“嗯……”纽特想说什么却又没了声音，在他转身准备离开时，还是停下了脚步，开口问自己的黑魔法防御术课的老师，“教授，两个男性之间也能相爱吗？像你和格林德沃先生的那种爱。”

邓布利多没想到自己的学生会提出这样一个问题：“纽特，你还太小，还不懂什么是爱。”

“可，可我的哥哥不小了，他已经在魔法部工作了，他……”纽特欲言又止，“他…我每次见到他……都能感受到他的……他的………”

“爱意？”

“是，是的…”他涨红了脸回答道。

“其实重点不是他，而是你，你对他有什么想法？毕竟爱是双向的。”邓布利多不想纽特陷入自己的困惑中走不出来，这对于一个才12岁的孩子来说并不是件好事，“或者你也可以试着和你的哥哥坐下来谈谈，总好过各种猜忌。”

“我明白了，教授。谢谢。”纽特和邓布利多道别后离开了办公室。

 

可惜那时的纽特一直没有机会与哥哥坐下来谈过关于“爱”的问题。他放暑假在家时，忒休斯永远都在与黑巫师的案子为伴，高频率的外勤和彻夜不归让当时斯卡曼德家的小儿子甚至对办公桌有了阴影。

在这样一日复一日，一年复一年的时间里，纽特开始渐渐长大，出落成了高挑的16岁少年，有不少赫奇帕奇的女生偷偷给他塞情书，但都被他回绝了，即使真的有不死心的女孩，在与纽特试着成为朋友后反而选择了放弃。因为人都是渴望交流的，当你发现你的朋友永远在意的是神奇动物时，你便会开始疏远他。现在整个霍格沃茨学校里唯二能与纽特说上话的似乎只剩下邓布利多教授与莉塔·莱斯特兰奇了。


	2. newt试图解读对theseus的感情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #魔法部开放日是我瞎编的。别在意

这世上几乎所有相爱之人在步入婚姻殿堂之后开始学着包容对方的缺点，而爱情渐渐被磨成了亲情，两个人平淡地过着日子，相互扶持，一起走完人生的旅程。

但对于忒休斯·斯卡曼德来说，这恰恰是相反的。他从纽特出生的那天起就已经慢慢学会了包容弟弟所有的好、所有的坏，就如同他的本能一样印刻在身体之中。当他还在霍格沃茨读书时，和纽特的短暂相处让他发现了弟弟的闪光之处，他藏在内心深处的善良与勇敢，并在必要时显得强大；他对于所喜爱事物的执着，这种执着在忒休斯的身上也有所体现。那些别人看不到的美好特质都看在他这个哥哥的眼里，在不经意间，属于亲情的部分正在悄然转变为爱情，就像春天的细雨般，打湿了忒休斯的心。

但时间偷偷把本应与纽特最亲密的学生时代从忒休斯的人生中划除了，等哥哥发现时已经晚了。

多少次想在节假日与弟弟好好聊天，但都被工作绊住，回到家时都是母亲摇着头告诉他纽特已经睡着，忒休斯只得悄悄走进弟弟的卧室，坐在床边，看着月光透过窗户照亮纽特的半张脸，长长的睫毛投下的阴影遮住了几颗雀斑。原本圆圆的脸颊也在不知不觉间变得棱角分明起来，从前那个追在自己身后一直喊着要抱抱的小豆丁双腿也已经变得修长，从小睡到大的床明显不能满足他现在的身高，脚经常会从被窝里露出来。

忒休斯轻轻抓住他白皙纤细的脚踝往被子里收了收，用食指理了理弟弟额前的碎发后弯下身在上面印上了一个吻。

待听到房门关上的声音后，纽特的睫毛突然颤动了起来，他睁开了双眼，捂着额头红了脸，不仅仅是因为忒休斯在心里和他说了：“晚安，我爱的人，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”还因为那个吻，哥哥那个干燥、却又带着点凉意的吻让他有种很奇妙的感觉。

安全感和幸福感这两个词怎么都和心神不宁不是同义词，看起来更像是反向意义，但偏偏它们却同时出现在了纽特的脑海中。忒休斯的吻让他心跳加快，皮肤表面甚至微微渗出了一丝丝的汗，与其说是自己不知该对这做何反应不如说是不知自己到底怎么了？可是这一吻又让他觉得有安全感，就像是从高处摔下时你永远知道有一个人在下面接着你，让你受不到一丝伤害。

这两个想法在纽特脑中交织，并以一种不可思议的方式缠绕在了一起，使他永远参不透其中的含义。没有人能够制造出完美的爱情魔药是因为爱本身是世上最复杂的情感，让人无法真正地去理解，就如同现在的纽特一样。

他试了各种各样的方法，比如避而不见。可只要同在一个屋檐下，纽特就能听到哥哥的抱怨和强烈想见他的心情，这种声音搅得他不得不第一时间出现在忒休斯的面前才会停下来，连做平时最喜欢的事也不能抵挡住哥哥的思维扑面而来。

后来纽特决定反其道而行，每当哥哥一进入他的视线范围内，他就会以光速冲进忒休斯的怀抱，抱紧他，紧到能清晰感知对方大动脉在全身跳动所产生的每一次振幅。

“兄弟关系什么时候变那么好了？”斯卡曼德夫人从厨房出来就发现小儿子抱着刚下班到家的大儿子不撒手，心里奇怪道。

纽特红了耳朵，不得不把头埋在哥哥宽阔的肩膀上，来掩饰自己的情绪。

而从忒休斯被抱着的角度能看到弟弟脖子后露出的一小截白嫩肌肤，泛着淡淡的红色，就像刚刚开始长成熟的苹果一样。他突然有了逾越的想法，他想象着自己的双唇唇纹与纽特的肌肤纹理相互摩擦所产生的柔软触感，这让他从头到脚都止不住地兴奋起来。

“哥哥，你……”纽特吓得松开了眼前人，震惊地看着他。

“我怎么了？”忒休斯显得一脸委屈。完成一天工作的他身心俱疲，回到家被弟弟主动拥抱本来是件很开心的事，可现在自己反而像那个做错事的人，明明自己什么都没做啊。

本次事件的始作俑者又气又羞地歪着头转身朝二楼自己的房间跑去，留下茫然的哥哥一人就着抱人的姿势傻站着。

“纽特！纽特！”等他反应过来追上去时，卧室的门早已被弟弟施了锁定咒。

“纽特！”忒休斯敲了敲门，可里面的人似乎并不想再和他进行对话。

*梅林在上！我到底做了什么让他那么生气？*

 

纽特趴在床上用枕头盖住自己的脸，静静听着外面那个人所想及所说。

“魔法部长和霍格沃茨给高年级学生办了个魔法部开放日，就在两天后。”忒休斯不确定地敲了敲门，“由于人数限制，每个学生只能参观其中最感兴趣的一个部门。我擅自给你报了名，希望你能来参加，特别是……算了…你能来就好。”

*希望你能来傲罗办公室参观，多想让你看看我为之努力的工作。*

 

“邀请函我提前给你带回来了。”说着，门缝底下被塞了一封信，上面金色火漆印上是一个大大的“M”，代表了英国魔法部。

*希望他能来吧，不想准备那么久的任务泡汤了。*

 

忒休斯再次抬起想敲门的手，犹豫着该走还是该留，想了想最终只能把手塞回西装裤口袋，往后退了一步，正准备转身离开，房门被从里面打开。

“我会去的，忒休斯。”纽特弯腰拾起那封邀请函，前面绯红的脸色已经恢复了正常，可看着哥哥的眼睛却在闪躲着什么。

“太好了！”忒休斯开心地上前一把把他抱进了自己的怀里，就像前面弟弟对他做的那样。他嗅着纽特发间的香味，是他熟悉的松木香。

*好想一直这样抱着他，想拥有他，想独占他。梅林啊！如果终有一天我们会被惩罚，希望被罚的那个人是我，是我先爱上了自己的弟弟。*

 

纽特不得不踮起脚尖才能让自己不被忒休斯勒死，哥哥想的一字不差地传进了他的脑袋，他突然害怕忒休斯还会有更露骨的想法，他紧张地闭着眼，等待那一刻的到来。

但是纽特担心的并未发生，哥哥只是用宽大的手掌拍了拍他的背，说了声“到时见。”就走了。

邀请函被纽特捏得不成形状，事情比想象中更复杂了，刚刚他居然期待忒休斯对他有越线的想法。他们可是亲兄弟啊！他怎么能够去期待…去想象哥哥对他做违背伦理之事。

纽特的心更乱了。

———

每次写完都自我厌弃…一定是病…

希望各位食用开心，如果愿意请给我点赞评论吧！我是个期待交流的宝宝！


	3. 魔法部开放日（上）

当夏天的阳光顺着地板爬上纽特的床时，这位斯卡曼德家的小儿子用薄毯把自己捂得严严实实，似乎并不想醒来。

他做了一个梦，梦见在圣诞节那天收到了一份礼物，一个施了无痕伸展咒的手提箱，箱子本身不大，他拎着大小刚刚好，其奇妙之处在里面。纽特可以钻进箱子，箱子里面是一座小木屋，屋内就简单的放着一张圆桌和一把椅子，还有几样简单的医疗设备。走出木屋则是无尽的草地，更应该称之为草原，在这里你可以极尽想象力来创造各种各样的环境。当草原上的微风吹乱了纽特的刘海时，忒休斯出现在了眼前，他张嘴对弟弟说着什么，可纽特一句都听不清。

场景猛然转变，他发现自己站在了霍格沃茨魁地奇球场的看台上，忒休斯骑着飞天扫帚停在高处，把手里的金色飞贼高高地举起，向场内所有人展示他的战利品，脸上满是骄傲的表情，是纽特从未见过的少年哥哥。周围震耳欲聋的鼓声混杂着看台上整齐划一，来自于赫奇帕奇学院学生呐喊的“斯卡曼德！”“斯卡曼德！”，让纽特的情绪也被感染。紧接着四周开始慢慢变亮，呐喊声逐渐消失，可鼓声却越来越清晰。

“纽特，快起床了！”站在小儿子卧室门外的斯卡曼德夫人焦急地敲着房门，“咚咚咚”，连敲了三下，“纽特！再不起来你就要迟到了！”

他这才意识到所谓的鼓声其实是妈妈敲门的声音，可现在难道不是还在暑假吗？迟到？迟到什么？

*希望能赶上魔法部开放日，他今天怎么睡那么晚？*

开放日？今天是魔法部开放日！

“我来了！”纽特腾的一下从床上跳起来，打开了房门，由于动作幅度太大，在下床的时候甚至差点被绊倒。

“快点把这些衣服换上，吃完早餐我就带你出发。”斯卡曼德夫人边说边把挂在手臂上的衬衫和背带裤交给他，那是上个月与新校服一起定的套装。纽特步入青春期后个子窜得很快，去年定的裤长已经不能满足他现在的身高了。

与身体上的快速成长比起来，他对哥哥感情的理解仍旧没有过多的进展，他知道忒休斯爱他，但是自己呢？是否也如哥哥爱他那样爱哥哥？爱到底是什么？

“爱？”斯卡曼德夫人在出发前最后一次检查小儿子的衣着并为他整了整钴蓝色的领结，听到这个问题时顿了顿，想了下才回答，“爱是无条件的付出，爱也是无尽的守护，更是痛苦的思念…爱并不全是美好的，有时也是让人难受的。”直觉告诉这位母亲纽特正在慢慢变成熟，变成和大儿子一样顶天立地的男子汉。

“那恋人之间的呢？”

“恋人之间？纽特你是不是有女朋友了？”她拍了拍小儿子的肩膀上的灰，抓了把飞路粉准备出发。

“没，没有。”纽特红着脸摇了摇头。

“恋人之间本质是一样，你会经常想他，饱思念之苦；见到他会心跳加快，并会渴望他每一次肢体接触。”转眼间母子两人已经身在了魔法部熙熙攘攘的大厅里，不远处就站着忒休斯和他的同事。

不知道是不是斯卡曼德夫人这句话的作用，纽特在见到人群中高大英俊的哥哥时明显觉得自己心跳加快了，仿佛连面颊上的雀斑也跟着红了起来。

“卡罗尔，这几个学生你帮我照看一下，等我几分钟就出发。”忒休斯一眼就认出了朝他走来的纽特还有妈妈，他把手中的文件交给搭档，轻声说道，“我去接下我弟弟。”

卡罗尔看着和自己同期进入傲罗办公室的男人大跨步前进走向家人，刚刚还围绕在他周身的乌云可以说是瞬间就消失了，她猜让忒休斯又悲又喜的一定是那个顶着一头蓬松短发，看起来有点局促内向的弟弟。他经常提起的那个纽特。

“忒休斯！”斯卡曼德夫人把小儿子交给长子后，在离开之前踮脚在他耳边说了几句话。

*什么？纽特可能恋爱了？我的天？！*

两人的声音轻到被谈论的对象一句都听不清，可纽特还是通过哥哥的思想了解了谈话大致内容，关于自己的感情生活。

他默默低下头不愿看兄长突然瞥向他的目光。

而忒休斯则对着妈妈点点头，像什么事都没发生过一样揽过弟弟的肩膀向人群走去，可纽特知道哥哥的内心在那短短几句话之后被打乱，但他不问，他也不会选择主动解释。

“哎！这不是赫奇帕奇那个小怪物纽特吗？”站在人群中的两个斯莱特林男生看到纽特后忍不住打趣道，“上次变形课考试成绩那么糟糕还想当傲罗？早点回家去做你小怪物们的妈妈吧！！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

接着几个格兰芬多也笑了起来，不合群的内向男生永远是被欺负的那个。

“你们最好把嘴关上。”忒休斯接过文件用羽毛笔在斯莱特林学生的名字上重重点了几下，“奥尔斯顿对吧？别把你们在学校里的那些臭话也放到魔法部来说。”

“我说那小怪物几句怎么了？你是不是管得太宽了？”在学校里是尖子生，同时也是斯莱特林级长的奥尔斯顿自然不服输。

“你口中的小怪物是我的亲弟弟，所以请你放尊重些。”忒休斯看了看纽特越埋越深的脸，实在不敢想象平时在霍格沃茨他究竟被欺负成什么样。

他走向弟弟时路过奥尔斯顿身边，停下矮身在他耳边说：“如果你真想进入傲罗办公室，那你就祈祷那时我还没坐上主管的位置。或者你可以选择从现在开始做个好人。”

忒休斯起身后满意得看到斯莱特林学院的六年级级长乖乖闭上嘴，满脸铁青却说不出一句话来。

在魔法部已经是精英傲罗的他用力拉扯了下自己深灰色西装的衣摆，直接把纽特领到卡罗尔身边：“大家排成一列，我们去乘坐下行电梯，千万不要走散了。这里和迷宫没两样，我们可不想再花精力派人去找你们。”

傲罗办公室参观过程相比起选择神秘事物司的人来说枯燥了一点，卡罗尔人美音甜逻辑思维清晰，但这些并没有让一切更有趣。浩浩荡荡数十人先是来到了傲罗们办公的小隔间，看到的是忙得焦头烂额的一群人，大家连打招呼的时间都没有。紧接着又一起去了训练傲罗的几个房间，那里相对更有意思些，胆子大的学生甚至上前与正在培训的实习生们来了一场对抗赛，在这过程中忒休斯倒也发现了几个资质不错的人。

可惜这些都没能激起纽特的半点兴趣，当一开始进入办公间的时候他就有种被扼住喉咙的窒息感，成天与办公桌为伍，面对枯燥乏味的大件卷宗进行分析和比对，让他成为这其中的一员？纽特宁愿在霍格沃茨的圣诞舞会上扮成女生与他最讨厌的人一起跳舞。

看着弟弟始终没有变化的表情，忒休斯觉得有点沮丧，他一直希望纽特能进入魔法部大家庭，看今天他的表现，这样的可能性微乎其微。

“纽特。”忒休斯拍了拍他的肩引起弟弟的注意，“是不是觉得无聊了？”

“有点。”纽特勉强扯出一个笑容，心想参观什么时候能结束。

“卡罗尔，时间差不多了，你带他们去公共餐厅吃饭吧。”忒休斯对同事使了个眼色，对方心领神会的带着除纽特以外的人离开了二楼。

“呃，我不用跟着去吗？”纽特指了指渐渐远离视线的人群有些不安地问哥哥。

“不用，我等会儿带你去更好的内部餐厅。”忒休斯突然伸手抓住了弟弟的两三根手指，就像拉着情人一样拉着他朝一个僻静的房间走去，“但是在此之前，有些事我需要弄明白。”


	4. 魔法部开放日（下）

在忒休斯温润的手指触碰到自己时，纽特身体轻轻抖了一下，哥哥的体温仿佛通过指尖传递给了他，心脏开始不受控制地狂跳，他想紧紧握住忒休斯的手却害怕被甩开，即使这个害怕只是个无意义的猜想。

  忒休斯打开的房门上贴着“证物室”的标牌，并不算光亮的房间内被施了无痕伸展咒，里面摆放着许多巨大的架子，一眼望不到头，架子上陈列着魔法部自组建以来收缴的所有不具备危险性的魔法物品，而那些具有危险性的早已被转移至楼下的神秘事物司内。

兄弟间的谈话就在这样一个房间内进行。

  “听妈妈说你可能恋爱了？这是真的吗？”这个问题不仅是斯卡曼德夫人所关心的，也是他这个兄长所关心的。

  “不是真的，我并没有恋爱。”纽特站在两排架子的中间，眼睛瞟着上面各种各样的魔法物品，就是不愿直视忒休斯。他的脸颊因为与哥哥的肢体接触而红得厉害，纽特不想让他发现。

  “可妈妈说你出发前在问她关于爱情的问题。我想你并不是那种无缘无故会问这方面问题的人，所以你有什么烦恼吗？”

  *纽特不会真的在暗恋哪个女孩子吧？我该怎么办？*

  “我真的没有在暗恋哪个女孩子！是妈妈太敏感了！”他不顾之前的思虑抬头望向忒休斯灰蓝色的双眼，“你也是。”说完后纽特才惊觉刚刚喊出来的话是对哥哥内心疑问的回答，他吓得捂住了嘴。

  “那你怎么，脸红了？”幸好忒休斯对此并没有产生怀疑，而是把注意力集中在了弟弟的脸上。

  看着纽特扶着架子默不作声，首席傲罗更有理由相信弟弟对他有所隐瞒。但此时他的目光已经瞄向弟弟被西装长裤所勾勒出完美臀型的屁股。

  *该死！我为什么会盯着纽特的双臀看！*

  可是下一秒这种负罪感就从首席傲罗的脑海中消失殆尽，取而代之的是更加龌龊的想法。他仿佛看见自己走到弟弟身后，两人的身体紧贴在一起，他尽可能的把纽特往架子上压，并把他的背带裤解开，连同里面那条平角裤一起拉到弟弟纤细的脚踝处，直到白皙柔嫩的双臀出现在他面前，忒休斯用经常握羽毛笔和魔杖的宽大手掌覆盖了上去，充满弹性的触感让他忍不住捏了又捏。

  纽特此时也十分不好受，哥哥对他的性幻想完整的反映到他的大脑之中，即使忒休斯没有真的那么做，也让他犹如置身在哥哥编织的绮梦之中。他看到兄长掰开自己的臀瓣，让平时隐匿在其中的后穴暴露在空气之中，那里随着纽特的呼吸频率微微开合，忒休斯拉下裤子拉链，掏出已经硬得发疼的阴茎在穴口上下滑动，并趁着弟弟不注意一下捅了进去，直接顶到了最深处。没有任何性经验的纽特不知道如果真有那么一天他和亲哥哥走到这一步时，自己是否会真的像忒休斯想的那样放荡地扭着屁股要求身后人更快更深点。哥哥脑海里的自己随着他顶撞的动作呻吟着、喘息着，无不散发着淫荡的气息。可能是忒休斯顶到了他的敏感点，纽特开始叫得更大声，并回头寻找兄长的嘴唇，祈求一个或者是好几个湿吻。

  整个过程只持续了几分钟，但在纽特心里却像有一个世纪那么长，并且他悲哀地发现自己下身跟着硬了起来，他不得不一手撑着架子把脸埋在手臂内侧，另一只手从衬衣口袋里拿出斯卡曼德夫人事先准备的方巾跟着脑海中忒休斯还在继续的抽插一下下撸着自己的性器。

  纽特在哥哥达到高潮时也第一次射精了，这是他进入青春期后的第一次，一股股白浊的液体射在了方巾上，让他不知所措。

  “纽特，你还好吗？”忒休斯见弟弟身体在颤抖，以为他哪里不舒服。

  “我没事……咳……”纽特利用咳嗽掩盖了呻吟声，他赶紧拉上裤子拉链，侧过身直接越过哥哥，“我饿了，去餐厅吧。”他走得太急甚至方巾掉在地上都没有注意到。

  “纽特！你的……”忒休斯想叫住弟弟告诉他东西掉了，可纽特早已快步走到了门口。

  忒休斯不得不蹲下身拾起那块深褐色的方巾，却意外地发现上面沾染着白色的斑块，有些甚至还没干透。首席傲罗在一瞬间就猜到了这是什么，看了看自己还半硬着的下身，他不禁陷入了思考，世上哪有那么巧合的事？虽然这听起来可能性极小，但最细微的可能往往就是真相，难道纽特真的瞒了这样一件大事，从来没有告诉过他这个哥哥。

#

忒休斯口中的内部餐厅只有魔法部中高层人员才能进入，虽然对于英国贵族来说这已经渐渐过时，但整个餐厅仍维持着维多利亚时代的建筑风格。

斯卡曼德兄弟两人面对面坐在一起，餐桌上各摆着一份看起来颇为丰盛的套餐。

“咳嗯……”忒休斯喝了口冰水润了润嗓子，想打破这该死的沉默，弟弟已经快把意大利面给吃完了，“纽特，我想我们该谈谈这次开放日的目的了，你做好决定来傲罗办公室工作吗？”他决定循序渐进慢慢把话题引到摄魂取念上来。

“不。”纽特轻笑着摇摇头，给予了否定，“我并不想在傲罗办公室工作。”他把最后一根面条用叉子卷起来后塞进了嘴里，补充道：“更何况我的成绩不够优秀，无法通过傲罗考核。我更适合与神奇动物为伴。”

听到纽特的回答后忒休斯的笑容逐渐消失，第一次被弟弟如此直接地拒绝，说不难受是假的，但他仍想争取一线希望：“除了傲罗指挥部，法律执行司还有很多其他部门可以选择。如果你实在不想与那些老头勾心斗角，魔法部还有神奇生物管理控制司，这些你都……”

“不，不！哥哥，重点不是部门，重点是我不想坐在办公室里。”纽特打断了哥哥的话，“我无法忍受枯燥的办公室生活，我不想被办公桌绑架！”

*那你想怎样，纽特？我只是想让你和我一起在魔法部工作而已，我想拥有更多与你相处的时间。*

“那你想说服魔法部在伦敦开辟一个神奇动物保护专区吗？”这听起来真像是天方夜谭，魔法部有抓不完的捣蛋黑巫师，他们根本不会把精力放在毫无意义的神奇动物上。

“有些事不做并不代表没意义。”纽特从未如此真挚地对兄长敞开心扉说自己的想法，他知道这些话在忒休斯看来是令他难受的，但他也是个拥有自己梦想的人，“我想毕业后有机会的话去世界各地看看那些从未接触过的小动物们，有些可能数量少到面临灭绝，想在他们真的从地球上消失之前让大家认识他们，保护他们。”

忒休斯摇了摇头，他并不支持纽特的想法，梦想永远只是梦想，人有时不得不为现实所低头。他现在已经不想和纽特讨论未来职业的问题了，他想结束这个令他窒息的话题，因为忒休斯无法想象在将来纽特会长年累月地在外奔波，没有他的陪伴弟弟能过得好吗？会有危险吗？真的遇到危险了他会怎么办？

“哥哥，我的未来你不需要太过担心，我会照顾好自己的，为了妈妈，更为了你。”知道哥哥的心思，纽特试图安慰他。

“纽特，你是不是会摄魂取念？”忒休斯话锋一转，直指之前他内心最大的疑问，“我什么都没说你怎么知道我在担心你。”

“这只是……呃…我的直觉…哥哥你别多想……”纽特一紧张不小心把叉子碰翻在了地上，金属撞击在瓷砖上发出的清脆响声回荡在整个餐厅里，引起了其他人的注意，纽特红着脸与那些人打招呼道歉。

“可你看起来很紧张，纽特。”忒休斯手指轻轻一勾，掉在地上的叉子直接飘到了他的面前，落在了餐桌上，“请不要对我撒谎。”

“呃……时间不早了，我还要赶去对角巷修魔杖，我先走了。”纽特不顾哥哥在后面盯着他看，几乎是逃出魔法部的。

忒休斯开始怀疑他了，可即使到现在他还没决定好是坦白或者干脆继续隐瞒，因为他已经是同学眼中的怪物了，他不想也成为哥哥眼中的怪物。

  纽特心不在焉地来到了对角巷里的奥利凡德魔杖店。

  “斯卡曼德先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”加里克看到纽特走进来向他打了声招呼。

  “奥利凡德先生，我的魔杖出了点故障，可能需要你帮我修一下。”纽特拉回自己的思绪，拿出魔杖试着念了几个魔咒，然而魔杖像是线路接触不良的灯泡一样一闪一闪的。

  “拿来我看看。”加里克接过少年手中的魔杖仔细端详了一下，“看来是有点问题，不过修理的话需要一点时间，我建议你去咖啡店坐一会儿或者去神奇动物商店逛逛，我知道你喜欢那里。”

  “好的，那我等会儿再过来看看。”

  纽特走出魔杖店后向神奇动物商店走去，在路过一个不起眼的拐角处时突然被人从背后捂住了嘴巴，他刚想挣扎，就被带着幻影移形离开了对角巷。

  纽特·斯卡曼德失踪了。


	5. 三十年后的哥哥闪亮登场！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #可能逻辑上有些小bug  
> #ggad微微提及

当纽特醒来时已经接近黄昏了，他发现自己被关在了一个废旧的仓库里，夕阳透过残破的玻璃窗照在满是灰尘的水泥地面上。纽特试图从椅子上站起来，却发现自己的双手被魔法手环禁锢了，傲罗抓人经常用的那种。

 

“不用挣扎了，想从我手里逃脱的人那么多，成功的暂时没有。”从离纽特所在位置不远处的阴影里传来一个男人的声音。

 

纽特大脑高速运转想猜出这个绑架自己的男人究竟是谁，结果都以失败告终，他只是个霍格沃茨的普通学生，没有任何特别之处。

 

慢慢进入纽特视线的首先是指着他的魔杖，和握着魔杖的右手。这个特殊又熟悉的手势让纽特产生了疑惑，把魔杖夹在食指与中指之间的动作他只看过一个人这么做，那就是自己的哥哥——忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

 

“哥哥……？”纽特眯着眼睛想看得更清楚一点，不确定地喊道。

 

指着他的魔杖被放下，男人从阴影中大步走了出来，那人正是忒修斯，如果不是，那他就是变形成忒修斯的人。

 

“你变形成我弟弟也没有用！是不是格林德沃让你去神秘事务司偷的时间转换器？”忒修斯抿着嘴严肃地讯问着眼前一脸无辜的男孩，越是无害越是可怕，谁也不知道纯真面孔下藏着怎样邪恶的心。

 

“格林德沃？你怎么知道格林德沃的？”纽特惊讶于眼前的哥哥居然知道数年前从邓布利多教授脑海中所认识的格林德沃先生，师生二人约定好保守住这个秘密，不再提起他，可为何当时早已毕业的忒修斯也知道那位金发齐肩的男子？

 

“你装得挺好啊。现在谁不知道格林德沃？他带领的巫萃党已经穷途末路了。”他单膝跪地与纽特平视，并再次举起了魔杖，凌厉的眼神像猫豹一般，仿佛下一秒就能读取到猎物的想法，这是纽特从未见过的首席傲罗的模样，“不论你怎样隐瞒，我都有办法让你说真话，你应该庆幸我没带吐真剂，但是用摄魂取念术对付你这种情况绰绰有余。”

 

一听到摄魂取念术纽特第一个反应是逃跑，原本还算乖巧坐着的双腿开始不自觉地蹬地，就像是被扔在陆地上垂死挣扎的鱼一样，他不害怕这个和忒修斯长一模一样的男人偷窥自己的大脑，因为他刚刚对于自己的那些指控全都是子虚乌有，纽特相信从他脑子里绝对看不到任何会被傲罗逮捕的罪行，他害怕的是被对方看到自己对于忒修斯那些不该有的情感，那些渐渐萌芽的爱。

 

但在忒修斯看来反而像是佐证了他所有的猜测，被束缚咒捆绑着的纽特就是一个小时之前偷了神秘事务司里时间转换器的那个黑巫师。

 

“等等！等等！”见忒修斯举着魔杖慢慢靠近自己的太阳穴，纽特阻止道，“我能证明我就是纽特！难道傲罗抓人都仅凭一面之词了吗？犯人都有辩解的机会吧。”

 

“Ok…”他停下了动作，像被按了暂停键那样，并示意他继续往下说。

 

“如果我喝了复方汤剂变成你弟弟，但绝不会拥有他的记忆，你可以问个只有你们兄弟间才知道的答案的问题，如果我答错了你再把我扔进阿兹卡班也不急。”

 

他的这个提议非常具有说服力，忒修斯低下头深思熟虑了几分钟，终于想出一个其他人肯定不知道的事：“魔法部开放日那天我带你去证物室做了什么？”

 

这个问题真是好极了！纽特听到后脸“唰”的一下全红了，活像刚被煮熟的虾子，“非要是这个问题吗？”

 

“哼…”忒修斯从鼻腔发出不屑的声音，表面上看起来又严肃了几分，但内心已经渐渐相信眼前人就是自己十六岁的弟弟，因为没有人能像纽特那样容易脸红。虽然现在看起来有些诡异，但似乎他真的回到了1913年，也就是他与弟弟的兄弟关系变得极其复杂的一年。

 

时间转换器整整带他往回走了三十年。

 

1943年，格林德沃与其手下在与以邓布利多为首的巫师之间的战争进入了白热化时期，但战事的发展并不像格林德沃预想的那样顺利，一个意料之外却又总是萦绕在他心头的那个叫纽特·斯卡曼德的巫师多次让他受到重创，格林德沃甚至怀疑是不是自己的旧情人给纽特喝过福灵剂了。

 

为了以备不时之需，他派遣得力助手之一的黑巫师潜入魔法部神秘事务司替换成为了一名高管，因为格林德沃知道在那里藏着一对双子时间转换器，那对与其他的很不一样，可以往回倒退几年甚至是几十年的时间，他可以在战争败北之前让手下回到纽特还在学校读书的时候，杀了他，直接把未来换掉，即使这个做法很不耻。

 

也许直接杀了怀孕中的斯卡曼德夫人更方便，但一个时间转换器只能回到30年前，只有得到另一个才能回到更早的时候。魔法部当初顾虑如果有人要用这对特殊的法器干坏事，其中一个便交给了傲罗指挥部的主管来看管，当时就在忒修斯手中。神秘事务司失窃的警报一响起这位精英傲罗就大致猜到了发生什么事，他连报告都来不及打，匆匆给自己的助理留了封信也跟着一起回到了过去。

 

一个长跨度的时间旅行对这位精英傲罗也造成了不小的伤害，比如现在大脑还没对发生的事情作出最正确的反应，几乎是本能地认为自己遇到的第一个人就会是格林德沃的手下。

 

“我……今天在证物室，你对我…咳咳……”纽特为即将说出口的内容紧张到咳嗽，“你幻想了…嗯…把我按在架子上…做…做…那个……xing……交……”

 

“咳咳！”这下轮到忒修斯被自己的口水呛到了，“可以了。嗯…”

 

“………”纽特恨不得钻个洞把头埋进去，太羞耻了。

 

“所以你还真是天生的摄魂取念者是吗？”他挥了挥手中的魔杖，对弟弟施的束缚咒被解开。之前每次他向纽特询问这件事最后都以逃避结束，即使他这个作为兄长的早已猜到。

 

“所以你到底是谁？”纽特转了转被勒得生疼的手腕，试图读取他的思维，但对方明显使用了大脑封闭术，纽特看到的只有一片空白。

 

“我就是你的哥哥。”忒修斯抓起弟弟的手细心查看了起来，并没有留下任何痕迹，看来纽特确实是他最大的软肋，如果有一天需要真正面对一个和弟弟长得一样的犯人，他都舍不得下狠手。

 

“可你，今天穿的不是这……这是冬天的大衣啊……”纽特这才发现这个哥哥身上有微妙的不对劲，现在才发现是衣着不对，怎么在八月穿着入秋才会穿的呢大衣。

 

“因为我是1943年的忒修斯。”他抬起头露出了标志性的笑容，专属于纽特的笑容。

 

“什么！！？！”纽特这时候希望眼前的一切都是幻觉，一个忒修斯？两个忒修斯？梅林啊！告诉我这不是真的！我是在做梦！

 

忒修斯好笑地看着弟弟脸上变化出的各种表情，几十年来对于纽特的观察让他很容易的猜出他大概在想什么，消化这样一件事确实需要一些时间，特别是他没记错的话，三十年前的自己应该并不是特别讨对方欢心的那种，那时自己一味想得到纽特的爱，却忽视了对方的想法，导致了他做了一些错事，直接把弟弟越推越远，历史不能改变，但他还是希望能借这次机会弥补曾经的那些错。

 

“所以你是来抓那个要杀我的黑巫师？”纽特有点不好意思地从兄长手中收回手腕，“那你知道他长什么样？”

 

“还不知道。”傲罗主管摇了摇头，“他可以是你身边任何一个人，所以我要时刻呆在你身边，保护你，顺便抓住那个黑巫师。”

 

“时刻？”纽特差点要跳起来，一个忒修斯已经让他如此不堪了，再来一个？还是EVERYTIME！太可怕了！

 

梅林啊！你这是在对我考验吗？还是在让我受苦？？！！

 

-tbc-

 

————

过了低谷期，写起来超级快…更新慢只是因为最近忙没时间写哈哈哈哈哈哈……


	6. Newt上学在马车上发现了自己的哥哥！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #本章弟弟被哥哥撩的要跳车（好孩子不要学）  
> #有辆儿童自行车

除了废弃仓库里的那次谈话，纽特在很长一段时间内都未再与1943年的忒修斯见过面，这让他怀疑自己是不是产生了幻觉或是被人篡改了记忆，也可能是未来的忒修斯一直躲藏在暗处观察着他，纽特不确定，他没有发现过一丁点儿关于未来忒修斯的蛛丝马迹。他唯一能确定的是如果那次见面不是幻觉，那这位哥哥确实是真的哥哥而不是黑巫师假扮的，因为他对于傲罗，特别是正坐在魔法部办公室里的那位忒修斯了如指掌。他在兄长顺着踪丝找到失踪的自己前几分钟离开了现场，他知道忒修斯所能等待的极限和行动速度。

当然，蜷缩在黑暗之内看着被过去的自己紧紧抱在怀里的忒修斯对于如何保护纽特并揪出想要杀害他的黑巫师有了新的想法。

#

如果你有幸能与斯卡曼德家的大儿子进行交谈，询问他关于自己弟弟最擅长的事，他十有八九会回答你诸如“沉默不语”、“逃避”这样的词语，但对于纽特来说，这只能代表他是个不善于表达自己想法的人，每次鼓起勇气时所得到的结果往往并不理想，甚至有人会曲解他的意思，这时纽特就会向后看，但却发现身后空无一人，最应该站在他身后的那个人由于繁忙的工作而不见人影，或者更应该说他站在整个魔法世界最需要他的地方。对于一个心智健全的成年人来说这不算什么，但对于心思细敏的纽特来说，这种情况出现的越多，他的不安全感就越强烈，久而久之，比起对忒修斯倾诉，他更喜欢把自己的喜怒哀乐藏在内心深处的那个盒子里，用沉默来武装自己不被他人所伤害。这也是一直以来纽特对于忒修斯的感情没有做过多回应的原因，曾经兄长的怀抱与印在额头上的吻能带给他一丝安慰，但这些并不能彻底打破他长久以来编织出的安全网，他宁愿在心里默默暗恋着兄长，也不肯说出自己的真实想法。

这种沉默盔甲出现在纽特生活中的每一个角落，比如现在这辆正在飞速行驶的马车上，霍格沃茨城堡前的这一大片密林里今早刚下过雨，还散落在其中的湿气与树木的味道随着夜骐拉车的速度扑面而来，纽特安静地坐在马车角落里，一手撑着下巴，随着行驶在泥泞道路上的颠簸望着外面枯燥乏味的风景，并沉浸在自己的世界里，想着钥匙保管员有没有按照约定好的定时喂养阁楼里的小动物们，它们有没有生病？有没有在城堡里乱跑？仿佛和他同车的人是空气一般，当然他更希望同车的人当他是空气，可坐在身旁同班女生的窃窃私语还是打破了他试图建立起来的屏障。

“哎！他是我们学院的学生吗？怎么之前从没见过？”坐得离纽特最近并与他同属赫奇帕奇的珍娜捅了捅身边闺蜜埃琳娜的腰，示意她快抬头看看对面那个男生。

“应该不是，像是新来的？或者是其他学院的？”埃琳娜不确定地摇了摇头，高年级学生开学第一天大都穿自己的衣服，而对面的男生穿着用高档布料剪裁的西装套装，头发整齐得往后梳，一双长腿艰难地塞进并不宽敞的马车里，就像是某个知名纯血巫师家族的成员。听到自己被谈论他也没接话或者看那两个女生，而是自始至终盯着纽特，行为举止与穿着气质并不相符。

“你是说他是个格兰芬多或斯莱特林？”珍娜话一说出口就笑了，“得了吧，他们怎么会和赫奇帕奇们在一辆马车上？”

“那就是转学生？你，对他有意思？”对于闺蜜如此之在意，埃琳娜一下就猜出了她的用意。

“他真的很帅气。”珍娜这句话说得尤其小声，但马上语气一转，“可他一直在看斯卡曼德。”说完还耸了耸肩。

一听到自己的姓氏被提起，纽特终于舍得把头转过来望向对面那位吸引了所有淑女目光的人，他也好奇起究竟是谁在看自己，而且还读不到对方的想法。这不看不要紧，一看他差点要站起来跳马车，坐在对面的不是忒修斯还能是谁？是啊！这世界上除了忒修斯还有谁会这样盯着纽特看？

发现自己终于成功引起弟弟的注意后，忒修斯露出了上车后的第一个笑容，嘴角扬起的弧度让他看起来像是一只大型犬类生物，好似等着弟弟赶紧上前挠他的下巴或肚皮之类的。大脑封闭术也在那一刻被他咒立停，忒修斯的想法如潮水般涌入纽特的脑海。

*弟弟慌忙别过头想逃避来自于哥哥的目光，但这在1943年的忒修斯面前显得毫无意义，他经历过太多次这样的场景，傲罗主管有的是办法让纽特不得不看着自己。原本坐在弟弟那一侧的女生早已消失在他的脑海里，旁边的空位简直就是为忒修斯准备的，他起身坐了过去，扶着不停摇晃着的车身慢慢贴近纽特的后背，他知道弟弟能看到他在想什么，他为此而感到兴奋，炙热的鼻息随着他微微变快的呼吸频率而一下下喷在纽特的脖子和耳朵上，那里已经泛出淡淡的红色，就像生长成熟的桃子一般可爱，惹得忒修斯忍不住把弟弟的耳垂含在了嘴里。纽特像只惊慌失措的小鹿那样想逃，却被兄长牢牢地钳制在怀里动弹不得，任由对方用灵巧的舌尖舔舐着自己敏感的耳朵，用能言善辩的嘴唇吸吮着脖颈处的嫩肉。

事情的发展方向渐渐失控，忒修斯用手拉下了他背带裤前的拉链，软绵绵的欲望在被他宽大手掌覆盖上的一霎那抬起头来。哥哥开始有技巧地上下抚慰着他，这让他开始受不住发出断断续续地呻吟声。*

纽特脸红得像被开水烫了一样，他两次想把手插进外套口袋里都没有成功，当他发现霍格沃茨城堡近在咫尺时，夜骐已经快把他们带到桥的前方了。在珍娜她们都还没反应过来斯卡曼德要做什么，纽特就抬起一条腿准备跨出马车。

“纽特！你在干什么！？”忒修斯眼明手快地一把抓住了弟弟与女孩子一样纤细苍白的手腕，拖住了他要跳车的动作，“这太危险了！”

“下车！”纽特红着脸没有回头看，心里暗暗把哥哥骂了一遍，还不都是因为你前面想在马车上把我给做了。

“就快到了，为什么着急走？”忒修斯拉着他直接拽到了身边，在弟弟错过他身体时咬着他的耳朵说，“我保证不再胡思乱想了，也求你别再做刚刚那样危险的举动了。”

纽特只好别扭地点了点头。

从斯卡曼德要跳车的壮举一直到被对面男生抓住放在身边红透了脸，这两人看起来无比亲昵的动作让车上另两位赫奇帕奇不自觉地长大了嘴，表情像被塞了整根火鸡腿一样好笑。

“所以斯卡曼德，你和这位认识？”珍娜被埃琳娜捂着闭上嘴，平复了吃瓜的心情，在下车之前问道。

“他是我g……”

*纽特，告诉她们我是你朋友，是从德姆斯特朗转学而来。*

“呃……他是我朋友，是从德姆斯特朗转学来的。”

“我就说他是纯血巫师家族的吧！”埃琳娜笑着推搡着自己的密友，开心地像打赌赢了一样。可还未等她俩与纽特他们道别，就被弗利维教授催促着下了车，纽特也跟着一起向赫奇帕奇公共休息室的方向走去，而忒修斯则独自一人径直走向阿不思·邓布利多的办公室，那个地方他昨晚刚刚拜访过。

纽特回到寝室后，意外发现原来住在对床的同学直到新生欢迎晚宴快要开始的时候也没有出现，不过这在六年级里也不是什么新鲜事，总有一些学生因为提前找到了一份适合自己的工作而离开霍格沃茨。纽特掏出魔杖把行李有序地摆放在房间内后换上了赫奇帕奇学院服与尖顶帽，刚要出发前往礼堂就被级长喊去邓布利多教授的办公室，似乎教授有急事找他。

像往常一样，办公室的门自动打开了，穿着巫师袍的邓布利多坐在桌子上正在和一个赫奇帕奇说着什么，显得很开心。

“啊，纽特你来了，我们正好谈到你。”邓布利多用食指在半空中打了个圈，背对着纽特的赫奇帕奇顺势转过身。

虽然那个人戴着一副棕色大框架眼镜，头发和自己一样卷卷蓬蓬的，但他仍旧一眼认出了那是忒修斯，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

“昨天忒修斯找到我和我说了，嗯，一些事。出于对你和对其他学生的安全考虑，学校决定让你的哥哥扮成转学到霍格沃茨的学生待在你身边，所以他现在也是你的新室友了。”教授站起身拿起放在架子上的分院帽准备出发，却又突然想起什么似的停了下来，“忒修斯，别忘了告诉你弟弟，你的新身份。”

“你好，纽特，我叫西奥·特纳。”忒修斯，哦不，我们更应该改口叫他西奥，对纽特露出了笑容。

仿佛一切都从头开始了。


	7. Scamander兄弟开始了校园生活

新的学期对纽特来说有了很大的不同，他开始在邓布利多教授的安排下与稍稍进行伪装的忒修斯一起上下课、一起进出礼堂与图书馆，甚至是在同一间公共休息室与宿舍度过他们的课余生活。

以纽特对哥哥的了解，他以为在霍格沃茨的第一晚忒修斯就会和他进行一场兄弟间的谈话，可是他多等了一周对方也没有要开口的意思，倒真的像是转学过来的陌生人一般。纽特不知道是他对忒修斯的认知出现了偏差还是哥哥多经历的三十年让他的为人处世发生了一些的变化。

这一次没忍住的是弟弟。

“忒修斯。”纽特关了床头的灯，躺在像鸟窝一样的床上盯着半圆形天花板上的萤火虫，突然喊了哥哥的名字。忒修斯与弟弟约定只有在私下才能喊他的真名，如果有第三人在场时就要叫他西奥。

“嗯？”忒修斯刚刚从浴室出来，换上了深蓝色的睡衣，正拿着魔杖把头发烘干。如果这时纽特能抬头看哥哥一眼必会一口气喘不上来，一层层卸下所有伪装的傲罗主管看起来和十几岁的大男孩无异，自然微卷的深棕色发丝乱蓬蓬的，一看就是斯卡曼德家的孩子，脸颊上从白皙皮肤里透出的雀斑也在毫无防备的家居装扮下让忒修斯显得更平易近人。

“三十年后的我是什么样？”纽特不止一次会这样想，那时的我做着什么样的工作？有没有像之前想的那样在世界各地研究那些魔法生物？会不会有女朋友？还是说已经结婚了？对方是巫师还是麻瓜？什么也阻止不了一个十六岁的少年对于未来生活的好奇。

“嚯～～我觉得必须打住你这个话题。”忒修斯用睡衣角擦了擦自己的眼镜，今天上魔药课时他不小心弄脏了它，“我能告诉你的只有你经历了很多，而且开始变得勇敢，并把心向更宽广的世界敞开。”

“噗嗤。”纽特笑出了声，“这可真是忒修斯式的回答。谁也别试图从你的嘴里套话。”

“谁都不可以，除了你。”忒修斯掀开被子的一角钻了进去，“你知道我最在意的是什么。”

“我睡了。”哥哥这句和告白没两样的话让纽特瞬间红了脸。为什么明明是兄弟俩，忒修斯可以毫无负担地说出一些让人脸红心跳的话，而他这个弟弟却连听这些话都会羞得不行，这太不公平了！

*我最在意的就是你啊，纽特！*

“我听到了！”天呐！谁快来阻止一下忒修斯！纽特用脚趾头都能猜出哥哥接下来会幻想自己色诱他之类的桥段。

“我知道，我是故意的。”可能是回到学校连心态都变回去了，忒修斯开始乐衷于逗弄自己的弟弟，“哦，别忘了我比较喜欢露背的连衣裙。”首席傲罗又补了一刀。

“你！你…你……”哥哥理直气壮的语气把纽特噎得脑子一片空白，想不出反驳的话来，你了半天下半句也没说出口，就连天花板上的萤火虫都在为他着急一样，发出的光比之前亮了好几度。纽特负气般地轻哼了一声把自己整个脑袋蒙在被子里不说话。

“纽特？”忒修斯也关了灯，宿舍瞬间陷入黑暗，“纽特？”

看来弟弟是真的睡觉了，忒修斯便也不再开口而是慢慢地闭上了双眼。

赫奇帕奇宿舍独有的树木、花草和泥土的气味，各种昆虫鸣叫交织成的乐曲，昏暗的房间内漫天的萤火虫，英格兰还未完全散去的暑气。这一切都让斯卡曼德兄弟不约而同的梦到了那些在伦敦近郊老宅里度过的暑假。那时忒修斯还未毕业、纽特还未上学。有时他们坐在长走廊里的椅子上吹着微凉的风，哥哥为弟弟用魔杖变些有趣的小魔法把纽特引得咯咯笑，于是他一直央求忒修斯不停地挥舞那根神奇的棒子，直到斯卡曼德夫人催促他们赶紧去睡觉。有时是纽特睡不着，忒修斯便钻进弟弟的被窝里捧着书为他讲那些和巫师有关的故事，纽特就着哥哥逐渐变得深沉的嗓音渐入梦乡。更多的时候是忒修斯骑着飞天扫帚带着纽特在寂静的夜里翱翔，星星和月亮近得仿佛伸手就能触碰到，忒修斯问身后的弟弟喜欢月亮吗？纽特的回答是他更喜欢太阳，因为哥哥就像太阳一样让人忍不住想拥抱。  
梦到这里，忒修斯嘴角忍不住微微上扬，他希望现在所发生的也能像以前那样，他希望弟弟能再次对他敞开心扉。他要做回那个让纽特忍不住想拥抱的太阳。

#

赫奇帕奇的纽特 斯卡曼德在霍格沃茨被废弃的阁楼里饲养魔法生物的事，全校只有两个人知道。一个是他唯一的好友莉塔，还有一个就是邓布利多教授，但教授与他约法三章。一、不得饲养魔法部禁养名录内的魔法生物；二、不能让这些小动物出现在阁楼以外的地方；三、绝对不能威胁到其他学生的生命。纽特觉得做到这三点不是难事，于是阁楼里的一片小天地就这样顺理成章地保留下来了。可就是那么偏僻的一个地点，别的学生直到毕业也不知道它的存在，而忒修斯只花了一个月的时间就发现了。纽特显然忽视了哥哥是位优秀傲罗这件事，潜行追踪可以说是他最擅长的，当忒修斯发现每到课间和下午放学弟弟都要失踪上好一会儿，这就足够引起首席傲罗的注意。

当时纽特正坐在窗台上一边撸着球遁鸟的羽毛一边望着窗外高高的天空，那里云层渐渐变厚，像棉花糖一样的白云也被黑压压的乌云所取代，看来今晚会下雨。

突然一阵皮鞋踏在地板上的声音打断了他的思路，但纽特并没有回头看：“莉塔你怎么来了？不是说被麦格教授关禁闭了吗？”

“纽特？”忒修斯扶了扶眼镜，沿着台阶走了上来，他仔细打量着地上摆放着的那些瓶瓶罐罐，大多是治愈伤口的魔药，有些没怎么见过，可能是弟弟自己做的针对某种特定神奇动物的药品。

球遁鸟在听到陌生人的声音后立刻消失在了纽特的手中，谁也不知道它去了哪里。

“忒修斯，我只是……这里只是……”纽特紧张地低下头不停拉扯着学院袍宽大的袖子，想为自己做些辩解，可到嘴的那些话还是咽了回去。解释了又怎样？他总逃不过哥哥对他的说教，就像每一位家长会做的那样，在魔法部餐厅的那番谈话还历历在目。

“原来你在学校里开了这样一个神奇动物收容所？”可惜纽特猜错了，忒修斯并没有想说教的意思，他只是挑了挑眉像个好奇宝宝那样东看西看，“或许你愿意为我介绍一下你的这些朋友？”

“介绍？朋友？”纽特第一次从哥哥嘴里听到这样的词，他有些惊讶。

“是啊，这样我就可以和你一起照顾他们，你就能多花点时间在学习上。我是说，我甚至能帮你照顾他们，毕竟对于魔法生物饲养技能的天赋是斯卡曼德家特有的，不是吗？”此时弟弟的表情简直能用精彩来形容，他可能一辈子都不会奢望哥哥愿意与他一起照顾神奇动物，这简直像天方夜谭。

“你，真的愿意吗？”纽特语气中带着点不确定，他都快怀疑眼前的忒修斯是不是真的哥哥？是不是莉塔为了让他开心假扮的西奥。

“你不相信我吗？”忒修斯无所谓的耸了耸肩，假装半转身要离开的样子，“既然你不需要我，那我就走了。”

纽特没有直接回答他，而是快速站起身走到台阶前，弯下腰向哥哥伸出了右手。忒修斯愣了一下，在窗外射进来的光线映衬下弟弟的手似乎散发着淡淡的光晕。

既然你愿意了解我的世界，我为何不向你打开心门呢？

“你不是要我给你介绍他们吗？”纽特歪了歪头，他在等哥哥握住他的手。

忒修斯笑了，他也伸出右手并紧紧抓住了纽特，弟弟借力直接把他拉到了窗前，首席傲罗甚至是第一次发现纽特的手是如此坚韧有力。

“前面被你吓跑的是球遁鸟，幸好她已经痊愈了，希望这次她逃走的时候不要再被撞伤了。”

“这些是卜鸟，本来有一只在树林里受伤了，没想到我喂了她几天居然在巢里下蛋了，这是她和她的孩子。”纽特话刚说完，卜鸟妈妈开始叫了起来，蹲在用荆棘搭成的泪滴形鸟巢里的其他小鸟似乎也想跟着一起叫，“今晚看来会下大雨，我们走之前开窗让他们出去飞一会儿吧。他们平时太羞涩了，只有下雨天才会飞。”

“这是庞洛克，他们是马的守护者。”纽特指了指稻草堆上的神奇动物，然而腼腆的庞洛克看到不认识的忒修斯第一反应就是躲了起来。

原本躲在纽特宽大学院袍袖子里的护树罗锅爬了出来，快速站在了他的肩膀上，挥舞着细长的绿色手臂，似乎对纽特一直没有介绍他而感到生气。

“啊，我差点忘了，还有这个小家伙，他一直跟在我身边。”纽特脸上露出的表情像是母亲在向邻居介绍自己最骄傲的孩子们一般，这样的弟弟是忒修斯很少能见到的。

“哦！是皮克特！”忒修斯干笑了几声，这个护树罗锅非常厉害，很护主，上一次他想偷亲纽特的时候直接被皮克特拔掉了好几根额发。

“噗！”听到哥哥对皮克特过往的回忆时，纽特忍不住笑场了，“他力气可真不小，胆子也挺大，将来居然敢拔傲罗主管的头发。”

“重点难道不是偷亲你吗？”纽特一定是忘了自己还拉着哥哥的手，两个人近在咫尺的距离让他看起来随时有被对方偷袭的可能。忒修斯就着这样站着的姿势，用另一只能够灵活使用的手摸上了弟弟因为激动而微微胀红的脸庞，在纽特还没反应过来时轻轻吻上了他从刚开始就没停下来过的嘴唇。那里的触感柔软细腻，让人忍不住流连忘返。

“这次终于成功亲到了，纽特。”忒修斯松开了弟弟，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，用极近的距离观察纽特试图闪躲的水绿色双眸。

“我…我我………”刚刚还能说会道的纽特突然结巴了，他一直以为哥哥顶多就在心里想怎么欺负自己，却没料到忒修斯终有一天会来真的。“我走了！邓布利多教授找我！”说完就以他这辈子所能跑出的最快速度逃离了阁楼，留下了哥哥和一堆嗷嗷待哺的小动物们。

忒修斯并没有追上去，而是脱下了学院袍，开始着手照顾这些小家伙们，谁让他是他们饲养员的亲哥哥呢？


	8. Chapter 8

纽特从未想过终有一天会用“亲密”这个词来形容自己与忒修斯的兄弟关系。尽管现在与他一起在霍格沃茨学习生活的是利用时间转换器从1943年穿越而来的哥哥，本质却还是同一个人，一样的脸庞、一样的生活习惯以及一样的说话语气。两个忒修斯之间又有微妙的不同，虽然这样说真的有点奇怪，但纽特明显更倾向于西奥，他更成熟，更懂他。确认弟弟会被不合时宜地摄魂取念困扰后，西奥便很少会在性方面对他进行幻想，如果真有忍不住的时候，他大多会使用大脑封闭术来掩饰一切。而在照顾神奇动物这件事上西奥正如他自己说的那样，斯卡曼德家有着相似的基因，他学得非常快，做得也很好，这让身为老师的纽特非常有成就感。

可以说，西奥满足了纽特对完美哥哥所有的幻想。他的解压方式再也不是照顾阁楼上的小动物们这件事本身，而是和谁一起照顾。曾经莉塔是那个陪伴他的人，但精灵古怪的女孩比起动手，更爱观察。莉塔可以是一起聊天的好朋友，但绝不是最佳帮手。于是帮手的工作自然而然的落在了忒修斯身上，聊天的对象也从斯莱特林的“坏女孩”渐渐变成了哥哥。

一定会有人问忒修斯，你是怎么做到的？赫奇帕奇的纽特真的不太容易相处。他一定会说是时间教会了他一切，三十年足够一个人走很多弯路，每个不同的选择都会影响到最终结果。忒修斯经常会懊悔当初为何做了这样那样的选择，才让本应无话不谈的兄弟变成了如今这副复杂到除非剪断才能理清的关系。但现在他学会了，学会更多地站在纽特的角度思考，学会收敛自己忍不住说教的脾气。有些事，有些经验，在不同的人身上起到的效果可能天差地别，就如同他和纽特一样。忒修斯不再一味强求弟弟，而是顺着纽特扔给他的一根线慢慢走，更多地倾听，将来得到的回馈一定是出乎意料的。

但不停地满足显然也不是完美的相处之道，偶尔耍点小手段能让两人的关系更近一步。比如在霍格沃茨每年举办的魁地奇冠军杯比赛的前几天，忒修斯就得到了一个好机会，一个让纽特无法拒绝他的机会。

事情发生的那天没有任何特殊的地方，唯一能让人联想到什么的便是一周后霍格沃茨各学院之间的魁地奇比赛就要开始了，斯卡曼德兄弟所在的赫奇帕奇比较惨，第一场面对的就是斯莱特林，按照以往的惯例，学院十有八九会惨败。但最平凡的赫奇帕奇学生们同时也拥有着平凡人最坚毅的决心 ，他们怎会如此轻易认输。在队长亚德里恩的带领下球队成员每天下课后都会在球场练习，为了避免与霸道高傲的斯莱特林抢场地，他甚至找到了邓布利多教授，央求其为赫奇帕奇使用延展咒在校外的小木屋里造了一个一模一样的球场。

一切都看起来很顺利，意外却来得那么突然，队里的追球手在训练时不慎摔落在地面上，得了脑震荡。离比赛只剩下一周时间了，赫奇帕奇却失去了获胜的关键。

饶是带了好几年球队的亚德里恩也想不出更好的解决办法，结果最后在旁人的建议下想出了一个“馊主意”。他效仿三强争霸赛，不知道从厨房的哪个角落里挖出高脚杯，把除新生以外的所有学生名字都放进被施了魔法的高脚杯里，在斯卡曼德兄弟刚从图书馆回来的路上开始神圣的抽签仪式。

“哇啊！！！！是纽特！！是那个古怪的男生！”对于刚刚在公共休息室里所发生的事一无所知的兄弟俩先后从木桶里钻了出来，还未等纽特把关于东方神奇动物的书本递给忒修斯，被暖黄色包围的房间里突然爆发出了惊叹声，大家纷纷叫着纽特的名字，好像他是赫奇帕奇的明星学生一样。

还没等纽特发出疑问，大家的想法就如决堤的洪水般倾泻到他脑中，仿佛有无数个声音在他耳边吵架，无用的、负面的情绪塞满了他的大脑，让可怜的纽特再次体会到了曾经第一次意识到自己能读取他人思想时的感受，惶恐不安，头痛欲裂到想吐，出于本能，纽特一把拉住了忒修斯宽大的学院袍袖子。

“怎么了？纽特？”忒修斯见弟弟脸色突然变白，连忙握住他的手，“是他们都在想与你有关的事情？”

纽特有些艰难地点点头，勇气似乎慢慢从哥哥的手掌中传递到心里，他深吸了几口气，缓解了那些想法所带来的影响。纽特刚想开口和忒修斯说刚刚听到了什么，人群中不知道谁发现了刚钻出木桶的斯卡曼德先生，指着他大喊了一声。

“是斯卡曼德！”

“赫奇帕奇的幸运儿！魁地奇新的追球手！”

“发生什么事了？”忒修斯双手一横，把弟弟结结实实地藏在后面。纽特的做事原则一直都是尽量降低自己的存在感，而事实也确实如此，除非在考前复习有同学遇到了魔法生物相关的难题，否则不会有人会想起他的存在。可现在的状况分明是所有在公共休息室里的学生都想围住纽特。

“嗨！特纳！告诉你和你的室友一个天大的惊喜！”魁地奇球队的队长拨开人群，出现在了两人面前，“刚刚你们错过了精彩的抽签活动。我现在正式宣布，纽特 斯卡曼德将暂时代替马克成为球队里的追球手！”

“什么！？”发现感到震惊的不是纽特本人而是挡在他身前的室友西奥，这倒是出乎亚德里恩的意外，他猜测可能西奥更想担当这个重任。

“呃…我说的还不够明白吗？”高大的苏格兰人挠了挠头，他还以为斯卡曼德会很高兴呢，毕竟成为追球手是每个喜欢打魁地奇的巫师的至高梦想，而对方的态度似乎，显得很为难？

“不是，大家都知道的，我只对神奇动物感兴趣。更何况我只喜欢看比赛，打比赛我完全没经验啊！”纽特急于同队长说明自己的想法和现状来证明自己真的不适合做这件事。

“放心吧，有我在！我会好好训练你的！”亚德里恩看起来信心十足，他拍了拍纽特的肩膀像是在安慰他，“这并没有看起来的那么难。如果有愿意替你上场的同学，可以提前和我沟通。”

“我们会考虑一下的。”忒修斯抢在弟弟说话之前回到了亚德里恩的提议，抓起纽特的手准备回宿舍，“斯卡曼德他今天有些不舒服，我先带他去休息，有事明天再议。”他的话很好的打断了大多数人对抽签这件事的热议，那些恼人的声音开始从纽特的大脑中慢慢退去。

“谢谢。”纽特在下楼梯时小声对哥哥道谢。他第一次感受到来自忒修斯的关心，第一次尝到了有人在背后理解他、帮助他的滋味。这让习惯了被指责与欺负的纽特觉得不可思议又不知所措，他甚至都不知道怎样向哥哥表达出内心的想法，只能简单的说一句谢谢。

“这是我应该做的，纽特。”忒修斯听到纽特的道谢后顿了一下正准备拖出椅子坐下的动作，转身来到他的面前，把他抱进怀中，“那么多不同的声音议论是不是很难受？”

“自从和邓布利多教授学习了屏蔽咒后已经很少遇到这种情况了。”这一次，他没试图挣脱开哥哥温暖的怀抱，同时敞开了心扉，让忒修斯浓浓的爱意流淌过他身上的每一个细胞，变成种子在里面扎根。

纽特突然想明白了，与其在对忒修斯爱与不爱这件事上逃避，不如顺从内心，把那些憋在心里的感情释放出来。有些事，你不试又怎会知道结局一定是糟糕的呢？更何况，对于哥哥的爱，他已经无处可逃了。

“嘿！纽特！你有听到我说话吗？”发现弟弟没有对自己的提问作出回应，忒修斯松开一点点怀抱，发现纽特居然在走神想心事。

“啊？什么？”纽特回过神才突然注意到哥哥把头凑得很近，近到他的每一次呼吸似乎都喷洒在自己的耳边。

“下次和我说话时你要是再走神，小心我会吻你哦。”忒修斯坏心眼地咬着弟弟的耳垂，像撒旦蛊惑最美丽的处女那样低吟，“我刚刚说，你面前就有一个现成的追求手，难道你忘了吗？”

*当然，我的付出是需要回报的，纽特*

不论纽特愿不愿意，哥哥抛出的橄榄枝实在是太诱人了，他不得不答应他的条件——纽特以后在哥哥需要时也要满足他一个愿望，愿望有效期截止到今年最后一天。

想忒修斯也不会许什么变态的愿望，可纽特明显低估了未来哥哥内心奇思妙想的变态程度。


End file.
